Sun
by JaylaAngel
Summary: We know Itex and The School did some damage in the present, but did anyone think what would happen in the future? Meet my OCs and their quest to find the Flock and destroy the School and Itex (in the past), and save the future from chaos and greed. DISCLAIMER ! Don't own MR. Please read. Promise it won't be a waste of your time ;P. Rated T for major violence and language. FAX!


_** New fanfic for Maximum Ride! I'm clashing two books together. One of my own, with Maximum Ride. A firey-hot girl with a team that'll be sure to put an end to The School and it's horrible ways, to stop a tragedy that will happen in the far future.**_

_Some say the sun is a man, others believe the sun is a spirit, and most believe it is a bright ball of gas that warms us with something called radiation. A power source for machines and lights. They have some part of it right. The sun is a power source. But not just for machines. _

_ Long ago, an ancient people discovered a light, coming from the sky. It had been a long since they had seen a light, and at first they feared it. But when it landed on their ground, they found it wasn't a light, but a girl._

_ A beautiful girl, who taught them the good of the light. And when she taught them all she could, they say she was taken away back up to the skies, where she forever shines as the bright sun. _

_ The humans race worshipped the sun for many generations. But as time wore on, they began to forget why it was so important to remain in the skies above them, floating freely. They became filled with greed. And as they had done to their own kind, they began to do to all kind. Even that of which man cannot comprehend._

_ Man kind took the sun for its energy to become the most powerful beings in the entire universe. And with their knowledge, they sought out more suns. Causing destruction and dissarray in their path. Caring not for other, but just themselves._

_ Greed has wedged its way into their hearts. Replacing the love and warmth of the sun. Turning the human race into horrible, power-craved, monsters._

And as I remained a helpless, small, young sun; hovering in the heavens with the stars as my friends, they came to devour my warmth.

At every sun. There is a center. A core thought to be hotter than flame. That is not true. At the core of a sun is its spirit. That's what makes us so alike to human beings. But our cores—Our cores are true, and survive off what is only truthful and warm.

The humans took my warmth, leaving me as a floating body in space where time did not seem to exsist. My warmth taken. My death soon approaching. All because the humans had gotten too greedy.

So, as I float with the stars-my friends around me, trying to lend me their warmth. This would not work for long. The stars did not contain the true ammount of heat a sun needed.

Suddenly, there was a bright light encasing me and the stars all fleed, leaving me cold and bare. The light itself was not light at all. A trick of the humans. It pulled me closer to one of their machines. Not the same that took my warmth. This one was a bit smaller.

It was a boy who had pulled me in with his fake light. And it was a boy who gave me a name, and turned on his own kind to protect a being of which he knew none about. And because of that, he was the first human to ever replace greed within his heart and hold truth and warmth.

I would never forget his name.

_"My name is Kipp."_

He had said to me so brightly. His dark hair, with an idigo tint bounced around his face like it was alive itself. His dark eyes held a bright light to them. Like no matter how dark the future seemed, his eyes would find the tiniest speck of light.

Kipp was just a small boy when I met him. And since I had been rendered a mortal, and only the universe knows how long as I a mortal floating with the stars, I was a young, human, mortal girl. With red-orange hair, and bright yellow, unhuman like eyes.

_"What's your name?"_

He had asked me this, and all I could do was point to a picture of the sun that was behind him and some human girl and man. Kipp had been confused, but I guess he figured it all out. A sun! I was a sun! Or I used to be.

_"I can't call you sun, now can I? That's not cool. You need a cool name if you're gonna be with me. Oh! I know! How about Taiyo? It means sun in one of the ancient languages of the anicent Earth. Do you like that? Taiyo?"_

I loved it. Taiyo. Meaning sun. Yes it was perfect.

My name is Taiyo, and over the years as a human, Kipp and I have found a ship larger than any of the human machines I have ever seen. It was indeed like a floating city. We found a crew that was willing to let go of the greed within themselves, just as Kipp had done. And last of all, we had found a way to stop all of this maddness from happening in the first place.

At the mortal age of fourteen, we had discovered the way to travel back in time and stop the humans and thier _Itex _from destroying the universe and my kind.


End file.
